


Winning Over Goat Mom's Soul

by JaseekaDarkblade2020



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AroAce Papyrus (Undertale), Aromantic, Aromantic Character, Aromantic Papyrus (Undertale), Asexual Character, Asexual Papyrus (Undertale), Asexual Relationship, Asexual Sans (Undertale), Bad Puns, Big Brother Sans (Undertale), Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Encouragement, F/M, Frisk (Undertale) Is 10, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Good Parent Toriel (Undertale), Helping, Heteroromantic, Heteroromantic Character, Heteroromantic Sans (Undertale), Heterosexual Character, Heterosexual Toriel (Undertale), Heterosexuality, Older Woman/Younger Man, Parent Toriel (Undertale), Romance & Comedy, Self Confidence, Self Confidence Issues, Shy Sans (Undertale), Shy Toriel (Undertale), Skeleton Puns, Verbal Frisk (Undertale), Visiting, Worried Sans, Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale), aroace character, of course, only a little, sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaseekaDarkblade2020/pseuds/JaseekaDarkblade2020
Summary: Sans was nervous about meeting Toriel under different circumstances. He had fallen in love with her and he had to plan an official visit so they could have a talk. Frisk and Papyrus helped keep him stable... and made sure he couldn't flee from the situation. Sans could teleport... but something tells him this will be his last chance to make a permanent impression on someone he genuinely is beginning to love.
Relationships: Frisk & Papyrus (Undertale), Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Sans/Toriel (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Winning Over Goat Mom's Soul

"*hey bro."

"WHAT IS IT, SANS? THIS BETTER BE SOMETHING GOOD. YOU ARE DISTRACTING ME FROM MAKING THE BEST SPAGHETTI YOU WILL EVER SET EYESOCKETS ON."

"... *um, i am gonna date this oldish lady at noon."

"AND WHO IS SHE IF I MAY ASK?"

"*toriel. *she is a goat."

"OH. SO SHE'S A FEMALE ASGORE. GOTCHA, BROTHER."

"*...yeah. *that's definitely it, pap." Sans walks over to a mirror and admires the suit and tie he has on. He hopes Toriel thinks he looks handsome instead of ridiculous. Even though Sans never admits such a thing, he has no confidence about his height whatsoever. Everytime he looks in a mirror, he feels less confident about himself every single time.

The doorbell rings loud throughout their home. Papyrus scrambles to get the door. He opens it and Frisk is there with hands clasped behind her back.

"Hi, Papyrus. I overheard that Sans needs a little help with something. Can I help?" She wonders.

"NYEH... WELL, I HAVE RIGHT TO BELIEVE THAT SANS WOULD NEED AS SUCH, BUT I'M AFRAID HE WOULD NOT BE TOO WILLING ON HIS PART."

"I have nothing else to do." Frisk sighs. "Might as well hang out with you guys either way."

"AMAZING! HOWEVER, THIS WILL NOT BE A TYPICAL VISIT. YOU SEE... MY BIG BROTHER SANS IS SETTING UP A DATE WITH GOAT TORIEL. I WANT TO MAKE SURE HE SPENDS A LITTLE QUALITY TIME WITH HER WITHOUT TOO MUCH TROUBLE. SANS CAN BE A LITTLE SENSITIVE SOMETIMES. HE WANTS A REALLY GREAT DATE. I AM... A BIT HESITANT WHETHER OR NOT I MAY RUIN HIS TIME WITH HER, SO I AM KIND OF GLAD THAT YOU'VE DECIDED TO JOIN US OUT OF THE BLUE. YOU SURE WILL EVEN EVERYTHING OUT SINCE ALL THREE OF US ARE SO CLOSE TO YOU, HUMAN." Papyrus is really thinking deeply about his brother's date. Not in a jealous way. Not at all. It would be weird, otherwise. He is not and never will be into that stuff.

"That's right, Papyrus." Frisk beams. "So true. Sans will be fine. I know he can do it."

They hear Sans's disgruntled sounds in the nearby bathroom. He sounds like he is doubting himself.

"OH NO! COULD HE BE... _DOUBTING HIMSELF?_ " Papyrus places his gloved hands on his cheekbones in panic.

"I think he is!"

"LET'S GIVE HIM A PEP TALK!" Papyrus runs straight to the bathroom with Frisk trailing behind. The tall skeleton clasps a hand on his older brother's stiff shoulder.

"...*pap? *what are you doing?"

"DO NOT BE NERVOUS ABOUT YOUR DATE, SANS. IT IS I, THE GRRREAT PAPYRUS. I AM HERE TO TURN YOUR DATE INTO A GREAT EXPERIENCE. PEP TALKING SHALL DO THE TRICK!"

"...*o-ok?"

"YOU ARE AN AMAZING BROTHER. WHO SAYS YOU CANNOT BE AN AMAZING DATE?"

"*well, bro, those are two very different things. *i don't think you understand what's at _stake_ here."

"NONSENSE!" Papyrus flicks his hand. "YOU LOVE AND CARE ABOUT ME. I AM 1000% SURE YOU WILL DO THE SAME FOR HER."

"*aaand a little extra, i suppose." Sans blushes a little at that. "*i just don't think she'll ever be happy with me."

"NONETHELESS," Papyrus raises an index. "WHETHER IT WILL BE MORE OR LESS, IF YOU ARE ABLE TO MAKE ME HAPPY, THEN FOR SURE YOU WILL MAKE HER HAPPY TOO."

Sans smiles as Frisk adds, "Also, she adopted me almost immediately when I met her. So, she'll warm up to you in no time. Also, it's not like you two never met before. You made jokes towards each other. Remember?"

"*yeah, but we didn't meet face-to-face for much longer than a few minutes." Sans sighs when Frisk looks at him with a little impatience. "*ok. *the date will go smoothly. *we might as well start going there."

"IS IT AT GRILLBY'S?" Papyrus asks with a disapproving frown.

"*nope." Sans assures. "*toriel thought of a fancy restaurant. *i forgot its name."

"WELL, ISN'T THAT A RELIEF?" Papyrus whispers not too well to Frisk. "I MAY ACTUALLY BE CAPABLE OF ENTERING A RESTAURANT."

"*i'll be proud of you if you do, bro." Sans winks. It seems like he has finally calmed down. Mostly.

"OH SANS. I'LL BE PROUD OF ME TOO!" Papyrus gushes.

"I know this sounds weird to say," Frisk has the skelebros' attention. "but I cannot wait until I see my mom!"

"*yep. *that is weird. *don't you see her all the time, kiddo?"

"Remember, Sans? She had to move onto being a preschool teacher instead because my school didn't treat her right. Most of the kids, teachers, and even higher ups hated her. Only a few kids, Monster Kid, and I loved her being there with us."

"*oh stars. *that really sucked when i found out about that." Sans shakes his head with disbelief.

"I know right? Tell me about it." Frisk grumbles.

"SANS? ARE YOU PREPARED FOR THE DATE NOW? HAVE WE MADE YOU FEEL MORE CONFIDENT?" Papyrus raises a nonexistant eyebrow.

"*yep. *let's go. *i have decided on a shortcut we can take. *follow me." The trio walks through the open front door of the house and it turns out that they're already in front of the fancy restaurant.

"OF COURSE YOU USE CHEATS TO ARRIVE AT THIS EXPENSIVE RESTAURANT." Papyrus groans. "WHAT ELSE DID I EXPECT FROM YOU?"

"Seriously Sans... how do you do that?" The concept of what the short skeleton does is breaking her brain.

"*alright." Sans avoids Frisk's intrusive question. "*wish me luck, guys." They do that as he disappears into the restaurant. They sneak in soon after.

Sans asks the front boss for the table that has Toriel. The man leads Sans there as nobody notices the obvious childish duo sneaking behind both of them.

At a small, round table, Toriel waits patiently for Sans to walk over to her. He takes his time, of course. He doesn't want to make it seem like he just wants the food. There is already a dish made for Toriel and one for him. There is also two red wine glasses reserved for him and her.

Sans sits across from Toriel, not even looking at any of the food. He did not want to keep his eyesockets off of her. She looks so beautiful. Some makeup, a sparkly purple dress, and big purple high heels to go along with the magnificent dress. Sans could've sworn his eyesockets were blooming with blue hearts when he couldn't stop looking at her. 

It is the same for Toriel. Sans is wearing a suit with a blue bow tie. His shoes are a glossy black. His clothes look new, almost like he bought them just a few hours ago. His eternal smile makes her soul flutter, wondering if he is smiling for real.

A couple of giggles are heard nearby. The lovely couple avoid them.

"Sans. We finally meet. Do you like this place so far?" Toriel beams.

"*y-yeah, tori. *i love it here, actually. *it is all so overwhelming, but surprisingly comforting at the same time."

"Yeah, that's how I felt about this place too. I'm glad you feel the same way."

Sans keeps on quivering.

Toriel lays a hand on Sans's shaky phalanges.

"Oh, Sans. Don't be so nervous. This may be a one time thing for us. I'm not one for dating, but I do agree that it comes in handy for wanting to get close to someone you really like." Toriel comforts as she squeezes him.

"*heh, that is true, tori." Sans's eyesockets avert to the food. On his plate contains a small piece of juicy steak, corn, and fluffy mashed potatoes. Tori's plate contains turkey pieces, corn, and fluffy stuffing. They dig in to their plates, not able to wait any longer.

"Wow. This is some of the best food I've had in a very long time." Toriel is impressed.

Sans has to agree. Being used to Papyrus's cooking, it really is a stark difference from what he's used to.

Toriel places her fork down after being done with a third of her plate. "So, you want to tell me something more about yourself?" She rests her chin on her fists.

Sans drums his phalanges on the table for a moment, thinking of something to say. "*well... i do like more than puns."

They hear an indescribable sound some inches away from them.

"Oh, and what is that?~" Toriel raises a flirty eyebrow.

"*i don't know if you'd want to know. *you may have to _ketchup_ with me quite a bit.~"

Then, they hear a sound between a groan and a growl.

"Oh!" Toriel giggles. "You love ketchup."

"*yep. *always have, always will. *puns is #3 on my list, ketchup is #2, and of course, you're #1.~" Sans winks.

"Thanks!" She laughs. "And I better be, or I'll get a refund."

They both laugh it out as they finish their food even faster than when they started eating it.

"HUMAN." Papyrus whispers to Frisk. "DO YOU THINK THEIR DATE IS ALREADY OVER? I AM BECOMING BORED." He sounds a little frustrated.

"I think so." Frisk whispers back.

"*hey, pap and frisk, get out and show yourselves." Sans doesn't even look at them when they hesitantly appear in his and Toriel's view.

"Oh! They've been here the whole time?" Toriel gasps.

"*yep." Sans is not angry. He is beyond amused by the situation.

"Papyrus! I told you that you're always so loud!" Frisk whines as she slaps him on the arm.

"NYEH! I KNOW, I KNOW, HUMAN." He sighs. "MY VOICE IS NATURALLY LIKE THIS."

"*alright, guys." Sans waves to them to get their attention. "*you can leave now. *i will be out shortly."

"YES, SANS." Papyrus holds Frisk's hand as she says, "Okay." They both leave without being sneaky that time.

Toriel giggles. "This seems like it would be Papyrus's idea. I don't think Frisk would do something as foolish and cartoony."

"*you're right. *that was definitely my younger bro's idea." Sans admits while chuckling.

"I'll still be talking about this with her." Toriel adds. "And we'll laugh about it like old ladies."

"*heh." Sans nods. "*welp, thank you for the date, tori. *i had a great time despite what the duo had been doing."

"Me too, Sans." She holds his hand once more. He blushes a deep blue. He couldn't believe he was going into a real relationship. He never thought it would be possible, but here they are. Holding hands like they've done it for so long.

"Sans."

"*y-yes, tori?"

Toriel stands up, leans forward, and kisses Sans on the teeth. It isn't sloppy. It is neat, experienced, and soft. Once she stops and sits back down, his jaw drops at what just happened. His face is quite a sight. She laughs hard at his silly reaction. Sans finally closes his mouth after three whole minutes of her laughing and him jaw dropping.

"I'm guessing you liked the kiss, huh?" Toriel rubs the tears from her eyes, still giggling here and there.

"*yep. *i've relished it, in fact. *i didn't think i would mustard it." Toriel laughs even harder as Sans finally starts holding her hand. Tears fall down her face once more.

"*here. *you can have my napkin. *i didn't use it during my meal." He gives it to her as she douses the napkin on her closed eyes and then blows her nose.

"Wow. Your comedy is killer. I didn't think I would survive that. I was about to drown from my own phlegm."

"*ha! *gross!" Sans laughs. "*this could be why i'm glad that i'm a skeleton, for sure."

Toriel pouts and Sans chuckles.

The next question she asks destroys him, but not in a good way. It has been plaguing her mind the whole time.

"Sans? Once we're close enough, are you willing to... get a little closer with me?"

Sans pales more than his white bones.

"*u-um... are you asking about s-sex?" He visibly cringes as much as a skeleton can.

"Y-Yeah." She answers. "Do you not like that kind of thing?" She looks concerned.

"*no. *i really don't. *i'm sorry. *i'm sure that you want to leave me now because of that. *if you do, then i would understand it c-completely." Sans feels like he's going to cry.

Toriel is shocked. Not because of his opinion, but because he genuinely believes that she would leave him over a silly little problem like that. "Sans, I wouldn't leave you just because of something you can't control deep inside." She holds her hands on both of his hands. They both look at each other intensely. "I love you no matter what. I've already had my fair share of family and sex with... _him_." Sans understands her harsh feelings towards Asgore, but he still feels slightly bad for the big oaf. "I'm ready to move on from that and stay with something simple, comforting, pure, and happy. You are who I need and love so much. You are the reason why I haven't become an old, lonely, bitter lady. Your feelings are your feelings. As long as you still love me the way I love you, then I'll always love you no matter what. But, if you eventually get sick of me someday, then I'll be more than happy to remain as your best friend." She squeezes his hand.

Sans smiles with a blue tear in his eyesocket as he squeezes back. They separate as Toriel lets him know, "Alright, I think they have waited long enough out there. I have to bring Frisk home. I just hope they haven't wandered anywhere too unfamiliar."

"*i doubt if they did." Sans gets up as Toriel does. "*pap would know that. *he and i would have a very long discussion, otherwise."

"Fair enough." Toriel agrees. "Same with me and Frisk. Well, have a good day, Sans. Will I see you soon?"

"*yep. *most definitely." He kisses her hand with his closed teeth and leads her out of the restaurant. "*see you next week?" He asks as Toriel takes Frisk's hand in hers.

"Yes. Someday next week." Toriel disappears around the corner with Frisk by her side. Sans and Papyrus begin to walk home. For once, Sans wants to enjoy life the way it is without teleporting back home.

"SANS! YOU AND HER BELONG TOGETHER LIKE ME AND SPAGHETTI."

"*yep, bro. *you certainly helped some of it to make it possible. *i don't know how i'll make it up to you."

"MAYBE YOU COULD COOK ME SPAGHETTI TONIGHT?" Papyrus pleads.

"*yep. *you certainly deserve it after giving me your _pap_ talk before the date. *heh."

Papyrus is so happy that he only shows mild annoyance.

"NYEH." He speed-walks away from his brother like there's no tomorrow.

Life is only going to get better from here.


End file.
